My perfect little flower
by BlackSoulOfABleedingDragon
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding Robin and Franky. (Just a way of getting me out of my writers block, AND to practice writing)
1. The Ring

Franky stood outside of Robin's door, holding his large cyborg hand up and getting ready to knock. He had a ring in his other hand, yet still sporting his usual speedo and no pants, but Robin wouldnt mind, right? Suddenly he felt uncomfortable and underdressed for the occasion, turning to go as the door opened slightly.

"Franky-San?" The woman yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, i was sleeping. Did you need something?" Franky blushed and bit his lip. 'I should have known! Her and her stupid hearing...' He thought, gripping the ring box tighter.

"Hey babe! Whats up? Have a super nap in there?" The man struggled to keep a straight face, leaning on the door frame and blushing heavily. Robin giggled and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Mmm...what's Sanji-san making for lunch? Im starving!" She began to walk past him, getting stopped hy his large robotic arm in her way. "Franky-kun? What's wrong?" He bit his lip and looked down at his hand, clasped around the red velvet box.

"Look, I've been sitting in my workshop every night trying to figure out how to do this, and i couldn't decide. So im just gonna go for it." Franky smiled and opened his hand, showing the box. "Robin, i love you. You're my delicate flower, my quiet bookworm, my deadly assassin, and hopefully, my perfect fiancé." Robin blinked a few times, reaching a trembling hand out to open the box, seeing a hand-made bronze ring, with purple diamonds embedded in the shape of a small flower, with a small blue star placed in the middle. Tears had begun to stream down her face without her realizing it, her cheeks burning with a blush and splitting grin. She nodded once, twice, three times before looking up at Franky, bouncing up and down and clapping.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Robin threw her tiny arms around his neck, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself as tight as possible against her fiancé, sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek and rubbing her tiny back. She pulled back slightly, holding out her left hand and watching him slip the ring on. "It's beautiful! You made this?" The man nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. It really wasn't all tha-" Robin cut him off with a deep and loving kiss, using her flower arms to reach out and open the door behind them, nodding towards the room.

"Go. My room. Now." He blushed and grinned, walking into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. Man did he love his little flower.


	2. The baby

"Robin, it's not that bad."

"Actually, it is."

"How?" "

A pirate ship isn't exactly the place for a baby, Nami!"

Franky had been walking past the women's rooms at that moment, and paused by the door to listen.

"Well that's no way to think about this!"

"I don't care! Nami this is serious!" This made the cyborg gasp and run away, off to the deck of the Sunny where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing cards.

"Guys! This is suuuuper bad!"

"What?" Usopp looked up.

"I think Nami is preggers! Which one of you knocked her up?"

"What? Usopp what does that mean?" Luffy's voice was innocent and curious.

"It means she's gonna have a baby, Luffy. And Franky thinks one of us is the dad. Weren't you guys dating?" He nodded.

"But all we did was kiss! That can't get a person pregnant right?" He looked to chopper.

"That's right. Which means it was USOPP!" Chopper hopped up and pointed at Usopp, who raised his hands defensively.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Then it was ZORO!" Chopper turned around and pointed at the swordsman, who was snoozing away in the sunlight. Luffy jumped onto his chest and caused him to scream out in pain, his eyes popping open.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"Why'd you have to get Nami pregnant?!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoro sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"She's pregnant! And it wasn't me or Usopp or Franky so it was YOU!"

"What about curly brow? Did you ask him?" Luffy looked back at Usopp, who shook his head.

"We gotta find him!" they both jumped up and ran off, flailing. "SANJI! SANJI SANJI SANJI!" The blonde poked his head out of the kitchen, a fresh cigarette poking out from his mouth, before noticing the two bolting towards him. "YOU GO APOLOGIZE TO NAMI!"

"What did I do?!" He ran away, right past the room where Nami and Robin were. The door swung open right after, slamming into the other boys faces.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Nami stood in the doorway, steam practically coming from her ears. Chopper ran up and put his paws on her stomach.

"Nami calm down! You'll hurt it!" The navigator looked down, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"What the- hurt what?!"

"The baby!" They were so focused on Nami, that none of them even noticed Robin. The three boys continued to yell at Nami for a bit, who fought back by glaring and punching them.

"STOP!" Everyone looked up as Robin's voice echoed around them.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Franky reached out and placed a gentle, yet still huge hand on her shoulder. The woman looked up at her crew mates with tear filled eyes.

"It's not Nami so leave shut up and her alone!" She turned and ran back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Everyone went silent as she did, looking at each other before Nami spoke up.

"Who told you guys someone was pregnant? And more importantly, who told you it was me?!" Everyone pointed to Franky, who was now blushing.

"I...I heard you guys talking...and..." His face burned as he turned to the door. "Robin! Come on baby you're acting totally not super!"

"EVERYONE JUST GO AWAY!" Franky responded by walking in anyway, shutting the door and ignoring her detached arms. She turned around and threw pillows and blankets and anything else she could reach, tears continuing to fall. The man just walked over and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug and putting a large hand on the back of her head, stroking her silky black hair as her sobs began to quiet.

"Robin, why didn't you tell me? We're married now remember?" She sniffled before pulling away.

"Because...I was scared. This is the first time since CP9 I've genuinely been scared..."

"It's okay. I love you Robin. And this kid;" he placed a hand on her stomach, "Is going to be strong, smart, and one hell of a bookworm." Franky leaned down and kissed her head, pulling her close to him and laying back on the bed. "Thank you, Franky. I love you too."


	3. The kicks

Robin was napping in the aquarium, where she enjoyed to read, laying on her back with her arm swung over the side of the couch, her other arm sitting protectively on her slightly swollen belly. Her mouth twitched into a small smile as she slept, beginning to giggle.

"Franky stop..."

"Huh?" The man was working on the aquarium filter when he heard it.

"Stop! That tickles!"

"Robin? What are you talking about? I'm over-" before he could finish, she had broken out into hysterical laughter, arching her back as she laughed. Franky turned and looked over, sporting a confused smile.

"What's going on in here?" Nami pushed open the door, looking around.

"Robin was asleep, and then she started laughing. I don't know what happened."

"Funny dream maybe? I've never heard her laugh so hard." The red head leaned against the wall and looked at the shipwright.

"I have. Only when I tickle her, though. But no one is-" he stopped short, his eyes widening.

"What? Franky what is it?" Franky set down his tools and walked over to Robin, where her laughter had died down a bit. He moved her hand out of the way and placed his larger one in its place, focusing.

"I was right! Nami come here!" Nami hurried over in time for him to grab her wrist and pull it down, yet gently set it on Robin's stomach.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go get everyone!" She scurried across the floor, standing up and bolting out the door. Franky shook Robin's shoulder, watching her eyes open slightly.

"Huh? I knew it was you who was tickling me!" She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"No, actually it wasn't me." He smirked and held his hands up. "The who-" her eyes shot open in surprise and wonder, her hands slowly floating over to her stomach. "Was it..."

"It was her." Franky was convinced it was a girl, so he always referred to the baby as her. Plus, he hated saying 'it'. He found it insulting. Luffy was the first one to run in, with Usopp, chopper and Sanji close behind. Robin waved them all over, holding up her shirt so they could feel better as Usopp and Luffy sat down on the floor in front of her.

"I feel her!"

"That's so cool!"

"Aww!"

"She's so active!"

"I can't wait to be able to meet her!" Nami and Franky were standing behind them, talking about everything and watching them.

"When's the baby gonna get here?" Luffy looked up, holding his gentle rubber palm against her belly button.

"Not for another six months Captain." He pouted.

"That's a long time." Robin smiled and began to laugh again, her hands moving around on her belly.

"What does it feel like Robin?" Chopper had his notebook beside him, and was scribbling down notes as the pregnancy progressed.

"It tickles, mostly...but it's just a bit of pressure really." Robin looked down, swatting away Luffy's pokes and holding her belly protectively. As soon as she did her stomach growled, startling her and the baby and causing a kick to her spine. She cried out in pain and shock, her hands shooting back to her spine as she tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't as the baby kicked a second time. Franky ran forward and put a hand on her shoulder, frowning.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Once she had taken a breath deep enough to speak, Robin looked up and smiled.

"She...kicked my spine...that's all..." Franky sighed heavily, knowing she was okay, and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, his hand resting on her belly.

"Hungry?"

"Very." He stood, turning to help her up, calling out to Sanji.

"Hey curly brow! Make a bit of extra food for Robin today!" She giggled and leaned on him, sighing happily.


	4. The surprise

(Sorry about all the short chapters. Its how i do this stuff.)

Robin was at least seven months pregnant now, (with Yumiko, a baby girl, as Chopper announced happily;) and was napping in Franky's room, curled up with a stuffed bear Nami had made for Yumiko while he worked on drafting some new invention. Besides the scratching of his pencil, the only thing that was heard was her gentle snoring. But the last few snores didn't sound right...they sounded more like...groans. He turned around to face her, seeing her body begin to shake.

"Robin? Hey, what's wrong?" That's when she let out a shriek, causing him to jump off the chair and let it fall, running to her side and sitting next to her. "Robin wake up!" Franky shook her shoulder, failing to wake her as she continued to groan and yell. He turned to the door and started screaming for Chopper, before looking down at his lover once more. There was a small amount of blood leaking onto the blanket by her thigh. Frantically, he yanked off the blanket to see a huge puddle of blood underneath her and her arms wrapped tightly around her belly as she shook. Franky put his hand on her stomach with them, moving it around. Tears began to form and sting in the corners of his eyes as he bolted for the door, knocking it down.

"CHOPPER WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" This was followed by another scream from Robin, who was now laying on her back and floating in and out of consciousness because of the blood loss.

"I'm here! What's wrong? Is the baby a premie?" Franky sadly shook his head and pointed into his room, watching Chopper run over and switch to his strength point form so he could look her over a little better. "Get my surgical kit!" All the color drained from Franky's face as he heard that.

"Surgery...?" "Yes!" He snapped. "the baby is in distress!" Robin had passed out completely by this point, which was all Franky needed to see before running for the infirmary and bringing his bag back. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Robin laying in her bra, with a blanket over her legs. The man blushed, watching chopper out a blanket between her chin and stomach, sighing happily as he did so.

"Franky, you might want to wait outside. This is gonna be really messy..." Franky did as he was told, knowing that Chopper worked best when he was alone. He walked outside and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down and sighing heavily, releasing rare (but manly) tears.

Chopper emerged four hours later, his eyes droopy and tired. "She's okay..." He yawned and flipped back into Franky's lap. "She's asleep, but she's okay."

"And the baby?" Choppers expression fell.

"She didn't make it...I'm so sorry..." "It's okay. You did your best."

"I couldn't save her..."

"You saved Robin and that's enough!" Franky gave Chopper a kiss on the forehead before handing him to Nami, who took him back to the infirmary.

"Robin?" Franky poked his head into the room, looking around and seeing her sleeping soundly on newly cleaned sheets. He smiled a bit before walking forward and laying with her, pulling her close and gently holding her. She stirred a little, looking up at him. "Did Yumiko make it?" Franky swallowed hard and pretended he didn't hear her as she went back to sleep, snoring lightly.


	5. The meltdown

It was at least a week later before Robin was coherent enough to understand more than short sentences now. Before then, the medicine had clouded her head and made it difficult to understand the things everyone was saying. Now, it was time to see her baby.

"Chopper?" He looked over at her from his spot on the edge of the bed, slurping some noodles.

"Hm?"

"May I see my baby?" Chopper choked on his noodles, coughing and sputtering. His expression fell and his eyes were laced with sadness.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"No one told you..."

"What? Told me what?" Robin sat up in her bed, groaning in pain.

"Well..." He looked up at her, before looking back down to his food. Before he knew it, Robin had climbed out of bed and run out the door.

"Robin wait! You're not healed yet!" She didn't listen, running across the deck and going to the infirmary, clutching at her stomach where the stitches were. Her eyes darted around the room before she turned, tears welling in her eyes. Chopper was standing behind her, his paws covering his mouth.

"Where is she?" The commotion had gathered the rest of the crew to the deck, with Franky pushing to the front to get to Robin.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" She pushed him away, stepping back and clutching her stomach again, groaning.

"Tell me...where she is!"

"Robin...she didn't make it..."

"What?"

"Chopper tried to save her..." Robin had taken a few steps back, leaning against the wall and pressing her hands on it.

"Robin your stomach!" Franky looked down to see that the stitches had ripped apart, blood blossoming across her shirt. Everyone began shouting random things all at once as she lost consciousness again, falling over and almost hitting the floor if it hadn't been for Franky.

"She stressed her body too much..." Chopper ran forward and pulled up her shirt. "Get her back to the infirmary." Franky nodded sadly, walking away. Luffy turned to Nami and hugged her tightly. Franky lay down on the bed next to Robin once chopper was finished, holding the woman close. She stirred lightly as the anesthesia wore off, groaning.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"What?" Franky looked down at her as she said that, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"It was my devil fruit power. It killed her." Her voice was laced with hurt as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry." Even the cyborg couldn't stop himself from crying as he heard those words, pulling her tight against his chest.

"No. No no no. It's okay! There are hundreds of reasons for a miscarriage."

"And...one of them...i-is a d-d-devil fruit!" Robin collapsed onto the bed, sobbing heavily into the blankets.

"Robin honey-"

"I want to be alone."

"Robin?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" The wonan started screaming, flailing and slapping her hundreds of flower arms at him, shoving him out of the room. Franky tumbled out, landing with a thud on the deck as the door slammed behind him. He stood, with the help of the sniper, frowning.

"We're gonna dock soon. In Ohara, Robin's home. And we're gonna stay there for a while until we figure out what to do."

"Sounds good..." Franky looked down at the stuffed bear in his hands. Robin had thrown it at him along with other things, and this seemed to be the only one he caught.

"Was that for her? Yumiko?" The cyborg nodded sadly, clutching it a little tighter. Usopp tapped his chin for a moment. "We could bury it, you know. Make a little grave for her at the next island. You and i could build a headstone and everyone could say a little something for her at the funeral." Franky smiled a little, looking up to the sniper.

"Yeah. Id like that. And im sure Robin would too." Usopp grinned, ruffling Franky's blue locks before running off to tell the crew their idea.


End file.
